


What Is Hidden Behind the Camera

by natus_ka



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Seungwoo, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Sexual Content, model seungwoo, photographer seungyoun, ryeonseung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 11:11:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natus_ka/pseuds/natus_ka
Summary: "If you are gonna fall apart do it in your own bedroom." Or Seungwoo is a famous model and Seungyoun is a photographer who suggests they keep their relationship a secret. So when Seungwoo breaks down in the middle of the photoshoot Seungyoun can't help him.





	What Is Hidden Behind the Camera

**Author's Note:**

> so I was inspired by a post from @ucayaaa on twitter and this came out of it. Not confident about it but i tried.

They have been pinning on each other since they first met 3 weeks ago during a photoshoot for Dazed Korea. Seungyoun had already been an established photographer in the industry, taking photos of well-known models for prestigious brands. On the other hand, Seungwoo was new to the business.

The boy was a college student who had been cast on the streets by an entertainment company called Plan A. The company scout noticed his height, build shoulders but thin frame and of course his face. They scouted him when he was going from his class at the university to his part-time job to flip burgers (even now when Seungyoun recalls this memory he has to laugh at calling Seungwoo's job a "flipping burgers"). Yep, the kid who worked at McDonald's and wore flowy t-shirts with baggy pants was expected to become a model.

When Seungyoun first saw him he knew why the company decided to sign him practically on the spot. Seungwoo was tall, thin but didn't look starved. His complexion was white, lips full and red, his eyes sparkled and his bone structure just made him look even more ethereal. Seungyoun was the one who had the pleasure to be his first photographer and as unexpected as it was the kid had talent. Photo-modeling is not just about looking pretty, you have to have knacks on how to move and project emotions which Seungwoo understood only after a quick briefing. After the first 20 shots, he didn't even need to be guided by anyone on the set. Seungwoo was impressive but who would have known at that time the boy will become a national superstar in the field of fashion.

After that first photoshoot, the agency was pleased with Seungwoo's work but the kid expressed his lack of time, reasoning from combining his McDonald's job, modeling and getting a degree in astrophysics. As unreasonable as it was Seungwoo was willing to take one gig per week at maximum. With having so little work he had no opportunities to become known.

The second time Seungyoun met Seungwoo was at a convention where many photographer-enthusiasts were to have taken pictures of the same model and the experienced photographer, Seungyoun in this case, would point out positives and mistakes they made. It had a structure of a simple workshop but people still took it seriously probably because the name Woodz (Seungyoun's artist name) screamed prestige.

Seungwoo was assigned to be a model for this convention. He looked a bit disoriented in the sea of people with cameras and so after the time to take pictures run off, Seungyoun grabbed the boy by a sleeve and got him backstage.

"Thank you Seungyoun-ssi"

Seungwoo was polite but Seungyoun, not hiding that he took an interest in the boy, suggested they refer to each other casually. In fact, after they talked a bit Seungyoun found out Seungwoo was actually older than him. God he had been calling him "boy" in his mind for so long it will be impossible to change it to "hyung" now. Seungyoun apologized for being disrespectful but Seungwoo assured him that he thought of Seungyoun as a sunbae in the industry so he would feel uncomfortable if he had been referred to as "hyung". They settled on using the level of speech that is often used among friends. And although it was awkward for both of them they parted with goodbyes and "Seungwoo-ya", "Seungyoun-ah". What none of them have seen was the blush on Seungyoun's face and the redness of Seungwoo's ears.

Not long after that Seungyoun couldn't get Seungwoo out of his head. He looked up his photoshoots and monitored his work.

He wouldn't admit it but he was head over the heels for the model. Their third encounter was unexpected since it happened at one of the popular fast-food chain stores – at Seungwoo's workplace. Seungyoun was standing in the queue dealing with work-related emails through his mobile phone so when it was finally his turn to order he was surprised to see the handsome dark-haired model to be his cashier.

The boldest thing Seungyoun had ever done was "Can I get your number?" when being asked to order. Seungwoo was staring at Seungyoun surprised, Seungwoo's colleague almost dropped the burger she was making but Seungyoun was oblivious to what he just said.

"Ehm, my shift ends in 15 minutes, maybe you could wait for me over there and we can grab something to eat, together?" The way Seungwoo said it suggested he was quite amused by Seungyoun's action but also nervous whether his proposal would meet positive reaction or he can die of embarrassment. Luckily Seungyoun woke up from his frozen state and nodded.

They took take-out with Seungwoo's employee discount card and Seungyoun suggested his apartment would be a good place to get to know each other. The place was bigger than Seungwoo had expected. Big living room together with moderately big kitchen disconnected through the kitchen island, one wall with windows and a door to the balcony and three other doors on the sides, one assumably leading to the bedroom and one to the bathroom. Seungwoo couldn't make a guess to where led the third one situated on the right side of the room.

They chatted a bit while eating their food, they clicked on pretty quick on a friendship level but the sexual tension between them preserved since they shared eye-contact at the McDonald's. Even that other part-timer could sense it. When the food was finished, the plates washed and the trash disposed of they just stood in the kitchen without a word looking each other up. They both had the same expectations when they decided to invade Seungyoun's apartment. If they stood there even a second longer the situation would probably be too awkward to handle.

Seungyoun shortened their distance and Seungwoo went to meet him halfway. They started kissing passionately. Seungwoo put his hands on Seungwoo's face and Youn did the same but with the other's waist. They battled over the power a bit but when Seungyoun put his thigh between Seungwoo's legs and pressed a bit a moan escaped Seungwoo's mouth. It was a cue for Seungyoun to put his tongue inside the model's mouth. He explored it as the kiss got heated up. They only let off of each other when they were out of breath.

Both of them were panting, Seungwoo's eyes were filled with lust. But they were guided by instincts and so they again smashed their lips together. Seungyoun then picked Seungwoo up and dropped him on the kitchen counter, he then proceed to map his neck with light butterfly kisses down to his collar bone.

____

_(A/N: so this is some attempt to write SMUT if you are under 18 skip to the next part (indicated with the line). Same if you are sane because this is my first time writing smut and I am not confident.)_

With Seungwoo's fingers caressing through his hair he felt rush in his whole body. He picked up the older again. Seungwoo wrapped his legs around Seungyoun's waist and they moved to the bedroom. They fell together in the sheets and without further do they both started dropping off their respective clothes. Seungwoo was a bit struggling with his button-up shirt and so Seungyoun who was already impatient tore it off. Because why to bother with each button separately.

Seungyoun laid Seungwoo down and started kissing his torso with occasional bites. Seungwoo was a mess by now. He wanted to touch himself but Seungyoun shook his hand off. He then proceeded to bite his nipples until they were hard and swollen.

"Seungyoun-ah".

Seungyoun kissed Seungwoo on the lips and continued on his own pace which was tormenting for the older. Seungyoun was surprised Seungwoo was so sensitive to just his touch. Seungwoo was moaning loudly not even trying to lower his volume, at this point he needed release, badly.

"Seungyoun-ah-ahhh".

Seungyoun was teasing Seungwoo, he was enjoying the audacity the model could produce as a reaction to those small impulses.

"Seungyoun-ah I need you, please". The older was practically begging him, to get fucked.

"What do you need Seungwoo-ya?" said Seungyoun with a slightly teasing tone.

"You, I need you, please." Seungyoun then stretched for the lube he always stored in his nightstand. He disposed of his and Seungwoo's briefs and poured a bit of the gel on his hand. Seungwoo was waiting rather impatiently with his legs spread out tempted to please himself before Youn manages to finally do something.

"You aren't a virgin, are you?" Seungyoun could get only one answer "Fuck you Cho". This was an unnecessary question but better safe than sorry in Seungyoun's opinion.

He slowly put one finger inside Seungwoo and he immediately met with a reaction. "There is no need to play Seungyoun, get on with it."

Seungyoun just snickered at how needy Seungwoo was, he took his finger out and without a warning, he thrust in his full length. Seungwoo screamed out, he wasn't expecting Seungyoun would go from one extreme to another.

"Is this to your liking, your highness?"

And of course, he was even making fun of him. But Seungwoo let it slide, he would get it his way some other time.

Their bodies started moving in cohesion. Quicker and quicker, until they reached climax at the same time. They buried their bodies to the mattress panting for air. Seungyoun was looking into Seungwoo's eyes which evoked satisfaction. He extended his arm to move a lonely strand of hair sticking to Seungwoo's sweaty forehead. And like that, they fell asleep.

____

Seungyoun woke up first finding Seungwoo curled to his side resembling a ball of a furry friend, a puppy. He carefully untangled their limbs and got up to prepare some breakfast. But before that, he took a photo of the sleeping man.

What fucked up their possibly nice morning was Seungwoo's phone ringing abruptly. Seungwoo was still half asleep when he picked it up intending to just shush the annoying ringtone. Unfortunately, it was his manager calling asking him how it comes he hadn't reported yet to the agency. He got up and quickly grabbed his clothes, in the kitchen he met bewildered Seungyoun whom he kissed with "call me" and he left the apartment.

Since that night they have been meeting regularly. Not just for sex, they truly enjoyed each other company. With more time they spent together they found more about the other. Seungwoo then found out that the last door Seungwoo hasn't opened yet in the Seungyoun's apartment led to Seungyoun's lab or a place where he stored and developed photographs. It was a dark room with films and other stuff Seungwoo couldn't put a name to.

In addition, what Seungyoun learned recently and it surprised him the most was that Seungwoo was in real life completely opposite of how he has been at the photoshoots. This Seungwoo was shy, timid and didn't like to be photographed. When Seungyoun directed his camera towards the older, he blushed and hid his face behind his hands. He always begged Seungyoun to delete the pictures, Seungyoun never understood why though.

Over time, Seungyoun convinced Seungwoo to drop the part-time job at McDonald's and focus on modeling. Seungwoo had opened up to Seungyoun about his low self-esteem and how he was never confident about his looks. Seungyoun couldn't believe what Seungwoo was telling him. He showed him all the pictures he took of the older when they were just enjoying their free time. No filter, no photoshop, no editing. "You are beautiful. I cannot believe you don't see that."

With too much persuading Seungwoo did what he was advised and his career started to pick up. And one day, out of nowhere he just blew up. People were interested in this unknown model. Except he wasn't feeling like a model, he was just a student who often dressed in sweatpants but the whole internet was talking about him. And all that for just one picture – the picture Seungyoun took after the first night they spent together.

Seungwoo was mad and forced Seungyoun to not only delete the picture from his web page but he also stopped speaking with the younger for about a week. At the company, they loaded him with three times more amount of work offers and told him there is no possibility to decline them. That one photo of Seungwoo laying down in the bedsheets sleeping peacefully with hair sticking to all sides and his shoulder tattoo peaking out. That's the one that made him a nationally known model which also led into him becoming a workaholic.

Seungwoo's anger towards Seungyoun disappeared the second they met again. But the situation opened Seungwoo's eyes, before they continue with whatever they have they need to talk.

"What are we?"

Seungyoun took a while to think of an answer that would satisfy Seungwoo or at least the answer that won't make him leave for good. And he came up with "Let's date". Although Seungwoo was working on many projects at the time thanks to his newfound popularity, he was often paired with Seungyoun since their chemistry as a model and a photographer was amazing. It made him happy to spend his work hours with his boyfriend although they had to keep their professionalism on set. Only behind the closed door they acted according to their true emotions. Because of their individual popularity and almost celebrity-like status, Seungyoun suggested they hide their relationship since it would probably damage their careers.

Seungwoo was skeptical but agreed to the proposition. He didn't want to be that whinny type of a boyfriend. And so the atmosphere became cold between them. None knew how to act right in the presence of the other when they were in the studio. They were a bit awkward but with the time they learned how to work out the urge to be touchy but how to make it look they are on good terms and natural with each other.

When the Fashion Week turned around Seungwoo got booked for 6 different shows which would normally be too much for a person to handle but he was Han Seungwoo and it was expected of him to give his best performance. But it took a toll on him. He could barely sleep or eat, that's how much stress affected him. He and Seungyoun were loaded with work and so it was hard to even see each other before one of them would fall asleep first. And the amount of days they managed to wake up before the other had to leave for their schedule was zero.

Before their life could get back to normal after the fashion week ended, the biggest obstacle they ever faced had come.

"BREAKING NEWS: MODEL HAN SEUNGWOO SPOTTED FREQUENTING MAN'S APARTMENT AT NIGHT"

"Dispatch revealing photos of HAN SEUNGWOO and photographer WOODZ entering the same place at night. Model Han Seungwoo has been visiting the famous photographer Woodz since his debut in the fashion industry. Rumors are circulating about Han Seungwoo's popularity being gained through the connections and possible special services."

The article practically accused him of being a prostitute. When Dispatch released the news Seungwoo broke down in the middle of the photoshoot which left everyone buffed. Seungyoun was just changing the lenses to his camera and Seungwoo got his 5 minute break but in second Seungyoun saw his boyfriend collapsing on the floor. His body was shaking, his expression was blank almost stagnant but the tears were escaping his eyes.

Seungyoun had the urge to hug him and help him to get over this but he couldn't. Not only did they promise to keep their relationship secret but with the article out he didn't want people to get a wrong idea. Although Seungwoo was looking at him with pleading eyes Seungyoun just stood there watching how was Seungwoo's manager picking the model up and helping him to get out of the room, far away from prying eyes.

The shoot was canceled for the day.

Seungyoun managed to clean up the studio in the recording time and hurried to his (actually their) apartment where he expected Seungwoo to be. He called Seungwoo's phone at least ten times when he was still on his way but his phone was turned off. When Seungyoun got home he found it in the exact state they left it in the morning and no sign of Seungwoo returning back yet. He called his number again but he couldn't reach him. The only option was to wait. Wait and pray that Seungwoo is okay.

At 9 pm he started to get worried more since the rain which started an hour ago was picking up and it was already dark outside. Seungwoo didn't contact him once. Since the breakdown at the photoshoot his phone was turned off.

After Seungwoo left the shoot with the help of his manager he needed some time alone to think and to compose himself. He asked his manager to drop him in the abandoned theme park so he could be alone. He had a lot to think about. He was shaken by the article, sure, but what hurt him the most was Seungyoun's reaction.

Later that night at about 11 pm Seungwoo returned home, to Seungyoun's apartment. He came back drenched from the rain his eyes still puffy. Seungwoo was waiting for him, when he saw the state his boyfriend was in, he indicated that he wants to hug him, ask him how he is, lend a shoulder. But Seungwoo gave him a disappointed look and entered their shared bedroom with a loud slam of the door leaving water droplets on the floor and bewildered Seungyoun in the living room.

Seungyoun understood the gesture. He had fucked up. Despite Seungwoo's understandably negative mood Seungyoun collected the remaining pieces of courage and followed Seungwoo to the bedroom. There was his boyfriend crying again and the biggest reason for those tears was his big asshole of a boyfriend.

Seungyoun approached the older and hugged him but Seungwoo yanked out. "Why didn't you do anything!" he shouted. "Was it because the others, the staff was there?" Seungyoun had no words so Seungwoo continued.

"I hate that we can't be together, we are both too busy and we never get to meet. Never go on date. I hardly remember how you look after the week of workload when we don't see each other. And now…" Seungwoo hiccupped "Now when I took the hit you turned around. Turned around, and. You left me, left me there on the floor waiting. You did, you did nothing to help me."

Seungyoun engulfed him in a hug, his arms around Seungwoo's thin frame in a protective manner. "Shhhh. It's fine just cry it out. I am here now. And I will be there for you all the time from now on."

After this emotional moment, Seungyoun filled the bathtub with hot water and ushered Seungwoo to get out of his drenched clothes and relax before the dinner is ready. When he went to check on Seungwoo after getting the dinner prepared he found him still in the bathtub with a blank expression. Seungwoo's head was exploding with ideas of how he is indeed not fit to be a model. Even the rumors said he got where he is not thanks to his talent but through sex, apparently.

Seungyoun helped him to get dried up, dressed and carried him to the bed bridal style. He gave him a goodnight kiss. And within a few seconds, Seungwoo had fallen into a deep slumber.

When Seungwoo opened his eyes the next morning he was facing Seungyoun. It was the first day after many they had the chance to wake up next to each other. Seungyoun's eyelids fluttered and he smiled with both his eyes and mouth towards his boyfriend.

To Seungwoo's "morning" Seungyoun replied, "I love you". He put his hand on the top of Seungwoo's and squeezed it a little. "I don't wish to see you fall apart like that again." He paused "But I wouldn't mind if you do when we are in the bed." And he snickered.

Seungwoo laughed at that stupid remark.

"Yeah, what was that saying?"

"If you gonna fall apart do it in your own bedroom."

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to hit me up with suggestions, remind me of mistakes or just talk to me about anything and everything on my twitter @natus_ka_


End file.
